Thank You Captain Barbossa
by CaseyReeves1022
Summary: When Captain Barbossa stranded Elizabeth and Captain Jack Sparrow on that god forsaken beach, little did Jack know that it would be Barbossa's wisest decions yet.
1. Chapter One, The Black Pearl

*Disclaimer* I do not own "Pirates of the Caribbean" of any of its characters.Although I wish I owned Jack *SIGH*  
  
*~$~~$~~$~~$~~$~~$~~$~~$~~$~~$~~$~~$~~$~~$~~$~~$~~$~~$~~$~~$~~$~$~*  
  
*Chapter One~ The Black Pearl*  
  
The last thing Elizabeth saw before she was forced to jump into the cold Caribbean sea, was Will's eyes. "I love you" she thought, she opened her mouth to say that to will, but as soon as she did the plank trembled and she was tossed overboard. Will's eyes were consumed with the look of revenge as he watched Elizabeth fall, and soon after her, his pirate companion Jack. "You will see your ship again Jack" Will thought as he schemed up a plan to take over Barbossa and his crew.  
  
*~$~~$~~$~~$~~$~~$~~$~~$~~$~~$~~$~~$~~$~~$~~$~~$~~$~~$~~$~~$~~$~$~*  
  
A/N ~ I KNOW that this chapter is short, but PLEASE keep with me, this is my first Fan Fiction so I am kind of getting used to everything. So what do you think Jack will really see his ship again? BUM BUM BUM!!! Lol stayed tuned.please review although chapter is short 


	2. Chapter Two, Welcome to the Caribbean

*Disclaimer* I do not own "Pirates of the Caribbean" or any of its characters  
  
*~$~~$~~$~~$~~$~~$~~$~~$~~$~~$~~$~~$~~$~~$~~$~~$~~$~~$~~$~~$~~$~$~*  
  
*Chapter Two~ Welcome to the Caribbean*  
  
"That's the second time I've watched that man sail away with my ship" Jack murmured to Elizabeth as they dazed into the clear blue distance.  
  
*~$~~$~~$~~$~~$~~$~~$~~$~~$~~$~~$~~$~~$~~$~~$~~$~~$~~$~~$~~$~~$~$~*  
*30 Minutes Later*  
  
After Elizabeth thoroughly screamed at Jack for being a phony, Jack held up two bottles of Rum and simply replied  
"Welcome to the Caribbean Love"  
Jack shoved the bottle of rum into Elizabeth's grasp and staggered away. Elizabeth looked down at the bottle and sang softly to herself  
"Drink up me 'earties yo ho"  
She pressed her lips to the bottle and filled her mouth with rum. She scowled hard and said  
"I'm in Caribbean Hell!"  
  
*~$~~$~~$~~$~~$~~$~~$~~$~~$~~$~~$~~$~~$~~$~~$~~$~~$~~$~~$~~$~~$~$~*  
*Meanwhile on The Black Pearl*  
  
Moments after Will watched his only love and his best friend plunge into the deep waters of the Caribbean; he looked over at Gibbs and the rest of Jacks "abiled body crew" as to give some sort of a signal. Just then Gibbs screamed  
"Kiss mi Ars Barbossa!"  
As everyone on board turned to look at Gibbs, Will kicked back his foot to kick whomever was holding him in the crotch. The man screamed and Will simply pushed him over and attacked the others. In the midst of all of this mayhem, Will and the others realized that they were fighting a lost cause.  
"They can not be killed" he thought. Just them an idea popped into his head. He raced through the crowd and up to Barbossa's chambers.  
"Ay Barbossa!" he yelled. "gimme the medallion.or I'll.I'll"  
"Or you'll what?" Barbossa snickered "What are you going to do...kill me?" He chuckled with a somewhat satisfaction at the smart ass comment he just made. He thought he had won. That was Will's plan, he would get Barbossa to feel all good about himself and then pull a fast one on him to make him feel helpless and small.  
"Hey" he thought to himself "Why not have fun with this?" Will smiled to himself and then replied  
"No I'm not gonna shoot ya, but I am gonna shoot myself if you don't give me that medallion!" "What makes ye think that I'm gonna fall for that again lad?" Will pulled out his gun and put it to his temple, "Give it to me!" he insisted. Barbossa just looked at him with a blank expression on his face. "Fine, then in the honor of my father, William Turner, I shall pull this trigger and be lost to Davy Jones' locker." Will gently began to squeeze the trigger. He could see that Barbossa's eyes were filled with worry. "Alright!" he hollered I'll give ye mi medallion.but you'll have to take it from Jack first" Will searched for the monkey that Barbossa named after Captain Jack Sparrow, when he found it he took his gun and pointed it straight at Jacks head. Jack immediately dropped the medallion. "Bloody monkey!" Barbossa said under his breath. "Aye!" Will started with the gun still pierced to his head and medallion in hand. "I want you to take this ship to the cave.so we can reverse this curse once and for all!" Barbossa left the room and Will could hear him give the orders to his crew to head towards the cave. Will finally placed his gun back in his holster. He sighed of relief for he was one step closer to brining to Black Pearl back to Jack and his true love, Elizabeth back into his arms.  
  
A/N so what do you think, I hope that this chapter was a little more enjoyable for everybody.PLEASE review! . another chapter should be coming up soon. Thank you! 


	3. Chapter Three, Reunited

*Disclaimer* I do not own "Pirates of the Caribbean" or any of its characters.  
  
~$~$~$~$~$~~$~$~$~$~$~~$~$~$~$~$~~$~$~$~$~$~~$~$~$~$~$~~$~$~$~$~$~  
  
Chapter Three~ Reunited  
  
"And really bad eggs!" Jack screeched drunkenly, as they stumbled around the fire with rum in hand.  
"When I get mi ship back, I'm gonna teach it to the whole crew, and we'll sing it all the time! Jack paused for a moment and fell on his butt into the soft sand.  
"Woo" Elizabeth said as Jack tugged on her dress to pull her down. When she was settled she replied,  
"And you'll be positively the most feared some pirate in the Spanish maid!"  
"Not just the Spanish maid love, as the entire ocean"  
Jack had called her 'love' many times before, but for some reason when he said it to her this time, she quivered. Elizabeth put down her rum and studied Jack closely. She listened to Jack speak about the Black Peal and how it represented freedom. She observed how much passion he spoke with, the way he talked, the way he motioned with his hands. Just then she realized that she found Jack actually very sexy, very sexy indeed. Jack finally looked her dead in the eye and she noticed how hypnotizing he could really be. As Elizabeth looked into his eyes, she began to think impure thoughts about Captain Jack Sparrow, they raced through her head uncontrobally. She tried to stop, but then she saw how Jack was eyeing her 'bodice' as he called it, from head to toe.  
"Jack" she started, "What do you think would happen if we were to.umm" She hesitated but Jack got the message.  
"Aye Love" he replied. Jack put down his rum, and gradually leaned forward. Elizabeth felt like he was torturing her because it seemed to take him forever just to get near her. He put his lips to her ear and whispered,  
"Ya fancy love?" as he said that his hand brushed Elizabeth's thigh up and down. She had to admit that she extremely enjoyed the sound of Jacks whisper in her ear, and the rough touch of his hand on her skin. He noticed that she could not say anything, he leaned forward to kiss her but before he did he said,  
"Savvy?" This drove her over the edge and she devoured Jack's kiss as if it were her last night on earth. They kissed passionately for what seemed to go on forever. When they finally separated she whispered,  
"Savvy" with that they shared a soft kiss, then Jack interrupted and said,  
"I want you Elizabeth, I've wanted you since the first time we met. When I threatened you in Port Royal, and I held you close to me, I wanted nothing more then to take you right then and there. So if you will." Jack thought for a moment so that he would get this just right. "Malady" he continued "Will you allow me to take you here on this beach, if I'm not being too subtle" He smirked at Elizabeth, and that made her heart melt.  
Elizabeth was filled with so many emotions and urges she did not know what to say. She opened her mouth to speak, but when she did Jack stopped her with a sweet tender kiss. She could not get enough of Jack's kisses; she had to admit that they were better than when Will would kiss her. Will kissed her like from the second their lips touched he wanted to get it over with, so his kisses were short and rushed. With Jack, it was as though he took all of her in, like he searched deep in her soul just by kissing her. She liked that feeling, that feeling like she was the only person as his mind.  
Jack began to move down her body, gently and slowly massaging her neck with his lips. He could tell that she was enjoying herself by the way she threaded her fingers through his hair. Jack went to undo her dress when she stopped him. Confused he asked,  
"What be the matter love?"  
"Jack, we mustn't continue, I want to, you have no idea how much I want you right now, but I just don't think this is the time or the place for it" Elizabeth realized how stupid she sounded and was prepared to take a verbal beating from Jack, but was surprised to see that he was completely understanding of her decision. He picked up his bottle of rum and motioned for her to do the same, she did.  
"To Freedom" Jack said "No..no..no.to the Black Pearl" the two bottles clanked together and they both drank up their last few drops of rum. Jack fell right to sleep, either that or he just passed out, she wasn't sure. As for Elizabeth she stayed up until she couldn't see any further out into the ocean, and until she couldn't think about her desire for Jack anymore.  
  
~$~$~$~$~$~~$~$~$~$~$~~$~$~$~$~$~~$~$~$~$~$~~$~$~$~$~$~~$~$~$~$~$~  
  
*At the Cave*  
  
"Barbossa!" Will said, "What are the odds, now that you aren't going to be skin and bones, (literally) that you and your men are good swordsmen? I mean you spend your whole life playing unfairly, and that has never gotten you killed.obviously. So do you really think you stand a chance against me and the rest of JACKS! Crew?" Will emphasized the word Jack to rub it in that Barbossa was not going to see this ship again. He saw that the Captain had a slight look of panic as he thought about Will's question.  
  
"So ye best not try anything.stupid.savvy?" Will had used pirate language! He was so proud of himself; he couldn't wait until he could tell Jack. It was better than when he jumped on that other ship and screamed 'Ay avas!" this time people were actually threatened.  
"Aye sir." Barbossa was forced to spit out the words much to his dislike. With that he opened Cortez's chest filled with shiny, golden pieces. Will took his knife out of it's holster and quickly slit his palm, causing it to bleed. Then he took the medallion off from around his neck and squeezed it firmly in his hand. Will tossed the medallion, now soaked in blood, into the chest. He turned his back to Barbossa to leave when he heard him cock his gun into position. Will spun around to find Barbossa's pistol aimed to his head.  
"Boom!" a gun was fired and everybody gasped in surprise. Will had put a bullet right into Barbossa's heart. He pulled out his sword and said,  
"Savvy?" everyone, even Jack's crew froze with fear at the sound of Will's voice.  
"Let's go get Jack maties!" Gibbs screamed and left the cave, everyone followed, except Barbossa's crew who of course was still terrified. At the sight of this Will decided to have a little fun.  
"ARRRG" he grunted. This made Pintel and Ragetti hold each other and cry like little girls!  
After they made sure that all of Barbossa's crew was inside the cave, they set sail to fetch Captain Jack and Elizabeth off of that spit of land.  
  
As Will was steering the Black Pearl towards the island they were beached on, a thought came into his head. How was he going to confess to Jack that he had killed Barbossa? Jack would most certainly not be pleased by that at all. Soon the worry of that changed into beautiful thoughts of how happy Elizabeth and he would be once he got her off that island.  
  
~$~$~$~$~$~~$~$~$~$~$~~$~$~$~$~$~~$~$~$~$~$~~$~$~$~$~$~~$~$~$~$~$~  
  
*Three Days Later*  
  
Jack pressed Elizabeth against a palm tree and kissed her passionately, after all she didn't say that they couldn't do that. All of a sudden they heard a shriek in the distance,  
"Yo Ho Yo Ho a Pirates Life for Me!" Will hollered as he came closer to the island.  
"The Black Pearl!" Jack and Elizabeth said perfectly in time with each other. Jack thought for a moment as he saw the ship approach closer and closer.  
"What do you say we shake this ship all the way through the Caribbean.savvy?"  
"Savvy" Elizabeth said to Jacks surprise.  
"Aye" Jack replied seductively "This is what we gonna do love. You have to pretend that you are, shall we say, tipsy savvy? This is so we get past ye William."  
Not having any reaction to Will's name she replied,  
"Aye Captain!"  
At that moment the Black Pearl was anchored and Will came ashore.  
"Ahoy there Maties!" Will said happily.  
"Will!" Jack responded with the same enthusiasm.  
"Big Willy!" the 'drunk' Elizabeth said to Will as he came to greet her.  
"I'm terribly sorry mate, but the sun and heat has gotten to her sooner than expected, and I'm afraid she's had a wee too much rum. We should get her onboard the ship as quickly as possible."  
"Aye" Will said. The too strong handsome men helped Elizabeth onto the ship and into Jacks chambers.  
"You sure she'll be alright Jack?" Will asked concerned  
"Aye mate, relax. Old Jack will take very good care of ye girl. Savvy?"  
"Alright Jack, but wait, I really must tell you something first"  
"What is it lad!" Jack said annoyed. "I mean.do you really think this is the best time mate? I really must get to caring for Miss Elizabeth don't ye think?"  
Will supposed he was right, so all he said was,  
"I can speak pirate!"  
"Congrats?" he said questionably, and hurried into his chambers were Elizabeth was waiting for the pirate.  
  
A/N~ So what did you think. Not many reviews, but again the first two chapters were very short. I hope this one is longer. PLEASE R/R, I would appreciate it. Chapter four should be coming soon. ENJOY! 


	4. Chapter Four, Passion and Bribery

*Disclaimer~ I do not own "Pirates of the Caribbean" or any of its characters  
  
~$~$~$~$~$~$~~$~$~$~$~$~$~~$~$~$~$~$~$~~$~$~$~$~$~$~~$~$~$~$~$~$~~$~  
  
Chapter Four~ Passion and Bribery  
  
When Jack walked into his chambers, he found Elizabeth sitting on his bed. She got up and went to greet him at the door where he had entered.  
"So, now that you have me here Captain Sparrow, what are you going to do with me?" she paused and thought for a moment. "Now that I know that the heroic escape is a bunch of lies, I'm hoping that the other thing Captain Jack Sparrow is famous for isn't a bunch of bull. Savvy?" Elizabeth looked down and noticed that the bulge in Jack's pants for growing gradually bigger.  
"I won't let you down love.I promise you that" he flashed her a devilish smile, reveling his golden teeth.  
Elizabeth grabbed his rather large belt buckle and pulled him closer to her, then spun him around and pushed him onto his bed. He removed his hat and jacket. She knelt down and took the liberty in taking his boots off for him. Then moved up a little higher and removed his pants, now the bulge was somewhat larger. Elizabeth had know idea she could have this kind of an effect on Jack. Moving higher still, she unbuttoned his shirt button by button. God was he tan. She glided her hand onto Jack's bare skin; this drove him crazy and began to moan quietly. Just then out of nowhere Jack grabbed Elizabeth and slammed her into the cushions of the bed. It was so sudden that she hardly had time to react; she liked it though, being surprised. Jack ripped off her dress with no problem. He stroked her silky skin with his rough worn out hands; he gently pedaled Elizabeth's body with soft, sweet kisses. She couldn't take it anymore; she pulled his head up from her belly and kissed him tenderly.  
"We're free love" Jack whispered  
Elizabeth smiled at the thought of finally being free. She was free with Jack, there was nowhere else in the world where she wanted to be.  
"I want you inside of me Jack"  
Another devious smile from Jack and then he responded,  
"Your wish is me command malady.that's what I'm 'ere for love" With that he slowly put himself inside of Elizabeth. She noticed that Jack was being unexpectedly gentle.  
"You can be rough Jack.I've done this before"  
"What?" Jack said "When was this, with who?"  
Elizabeth grinned thinking back to her first time.  
"Well," she started "It was on here, on the Black Pearl, in the dining area. I'm sorry Jack; Barbossa was being so seductive to me that night when he told me the story about the curse, that I just jumped on him and it escalated from there"  
"BARBOSSA?" Jack screamed in horror. "You mean to tell me, that your first was Captain Barbossa?"  
"Aye"  
"Well.I.ah.um..I.wha..how." Jack stuttered in shear shock  
"Jack, relax, I was just playing with you lad. My first was Will, seriously"  
"You scared me there for a minute love.wait! Barbossa makes more sense than Will would. When would you and he have to time to.to.to do.that?" Jack asked confused.  
"Well it was when we were on the Interceptor, we were below deck and, it was rather stuffy in there, and I don't know, our passion just grew. What can I tell you love?" She stopped to look at Jack, who looked kind of disappointed that he didn't get to be her first, but he wasn't really surprised. "Please don't stop Jack, I don't want Will right now, all I was is you, all of you"  
"Aye" he said and continued, only a bit rougher like she requested.  
Just then Elizabeth heard someone yell,  
"ELIZABETH?"  
"OH!" she hollered  
"So soon love, I'm not even there yet"  
"Not that Jack, I head someone, someone was here.just now" She looked at Jack who had a completely blank look at his face. "Go check you twit!" Jack went without even bothering to put on a robe first.  
"WOW!" she whispered to herself as she looked at the ass of the Captain. She would have never imagined it to be that tan. She now had a whole new meaning for the word 'Pirate Booty'  
Jack went outside to the deck where Will stood, leaning against the railing in complete horror and shock.  
"Will! You wouldn't have just opened mi door just then would ya?" Will was frozen and could not answer Jacks question. Instead his eyes filled with tears that he tried to hold back. Jack realizing that he was naked in front of his best friend because he was sleeping with his best friend's lover decided to at least try and cover himself up. He cupped his hand over his privates, and tried to talk to Will once again.  
"So" Jack started but was interrupted by Will,  
"How could you do this to me Jack? I thought that you were my friend, and then you turn around and DO this!...literally!" by this time Will was infuriated.  
"What can I say mate? We were on that island for god knows how long, the sexual tension between." Jack was interrupted once again  
"STOP!...TOO MUCH INFORMATION" Will shouted "That's it, I wont stand for this, I'm going in there right now and confronting her"  
Jack stood in front of the door and blocked Will's entrance.  
"I can't allow you to do that mate, I'm sorry"  
"And why the bloody hell not?" Will protested  
"Because she don't want to see you anymore, she wants me, and I'm going to deliver whether you like it or not."  
"I killed him!" Will blurted out suddenly  
"What the hell? Killed who?" Jack said surprised by the sudden change in topic.  
"I killed." Will thought about what he was about to say, he thought that no matter what he told Jack; Him and Elizabeth were going to make love. He thought best not to upset him now, although he so badly wanted to.  
"Jack"  
"Who? Have you completely lost it Will?"  
"No, Barbossa's monkey.Jack"  
"Great!" Jack responded sarcastically. "Wait.the curse is reversed?"  
"Aye"  
"God Bless ya lad. Listen can you please not tell Elizabeth about this?"  
"Why shouldn't I?"  
"I'll give you the Black Pearl.savvy? Only temporarily now, but still just don't tell Elizabeth and the Black Pearl is yours"  
Will was going to say no but like he thought before, no matter what he did Jack was going to finish what he started."  
"Aye" Will swallowed his words hard.  
"Good man.ta!" Jack turned around and went back into the room where Elizabeth was waiting concerned.  
At the site of Jacks ass Will said.  
"Eww, now that just grotesque!"  
"Who was it Jack?" Elizabeth asked"  
"Twas nobody, just the wind" Jack lied  
"Are you sure?"  
"Aye.now where were we love?...bout 'ere is this right?" Jack positioned himself inside of Elizabeth.  
Will, who was in the next cabin, heard the rumble of Jacks bed banging against the wall, and the moans of Elizabeth as they came into each other. Will wept softly as he thought how happy they would have been, and because she didn't scream that loud with him. Will was falling apart; he didn't know what was real anymore.  
  
~$~$~$~$~$~$~~$~$~$~$~$~$~~$~$~$~$~$~$~~$~$~$~$~$~$~~$~$~$~$~$~$~~$~  
  
*Back in Jack's chambers*  
  
Jack was cuddling with Elizabeth, who was resting in his arms peacefully, when he blurted,  
"Elizabeth?"  
"Aye?"  
"I.um..I love ye"  
All Elizabeth could do was giggle at the thought of this.  
"That's preposterous! Captain Jack Sparrow.In love...why I've never heard of." Jack interrupted her with a kiss. He kissed her like he had never kissed anyone, ever.  
"Whoa, well its good thing, I'll tell you that much."  
"And why is that love?"  
"Cause I love you too" Elizabeth smiled sweetly.  
That night Elizabeth fell asleep in Jack's arms. The two of them were never happier then at that moment.  
  
A/N~ Well, what do you guys think? Will Jack ever know about Barbossa being dead? Will Elizabeth ever find out the truth? Was she lying about loving Jack? Read to find out.BUM BUM BUM (lol) please review!! 


	5. Chapter 5, A New Life Full of Surprises

*Disclaimer~ I do not own "Pirates of the Caribbean" or any of its characters. The Dr. is a character that I myself made up.  
  
~$~$~$~$~$~$~~$~$~$~$~$~$~~$~$~$~$~$~$~~$~$~$~$~$~$~~$~$~$~$~$~$~~$~  
  
Chapter Five~ A New Life Full of Surprises  
  
The Next morning, Elizabeth woke up sweating with fear.  
  
"Will!" she shouted. The sudden sound of her voice woke Jack up. He came up behind Elizabeth, wrapped his arms around her waist and whispered,  
  
"Good Morning Love." While Jack was caressing Elizabeth's neck with his lips, he realized that something was wrong.  
  
"What's the matter babe?" he asked.  
  
"Will!...what if her heard us last night?"  
  
"Relax love, we weren't that loud"  
  
"Jack!" Elizabeth snapped. "Between the two of us, we could have woken all of the Caribbean up!"  
  
"I was that good huh?" Jack asked quite pleased with himself.  
  
"Aye" Elizabeth responded looking longingly into his eyes. Noticing that she was getting off topic, she said, "But that's not the point!" she paused, took a deep breath and continued. "I love you Jack.we love each other, and I would hate for Will to find that out, from listening to out little performance last night."  
  
Jack planted another kiss on her neck and said,  
  
"I understand love. I'll have a talk with him, and see if he heard anything, savvy?"  
  
"No" she responded. "I better go talk to him."  
  
~$~$~$~$~$~$~~$~$~$~$~$~$~~$~$~$~$~$~$~~$~$~$~$~$~$~~$~$~$~$~$~$~~$~  
One Hour Later  
  
"Will?" Elizabeth knocked on his door. "It's me." Will opened the door to see Elizabeth's glowing face.  
  
"Hi!" she said enthusiastically. Will tried to look at her with the same respect as he has before, but he just couldn't.  
  
"Hi." He responded.  
  
"May I come in?"  
  
"Aye."  
  
"Will, there is something I must ask you."  
  
"Aye."  
  
"Did you hear anything unusual last night?"  
  
"Nothing out of the ordinary. Just the sound of the sea and the wind." Will found it extremely difficult to lie to someone who had once loved him.  
  
"REALLY?" Elizabeth said surprisingly. "I mean really, oh that's interesting, because, well, umm" She paused; she could not bear to tell him the truth. "Well it's just that my stomach hurt.along with my head, and I'm afraid I was moaning a little."  
  
"From the rum?" Will asked.  
  
"What?" Elizabeth asked confused.  
  
"The rum, Jack told me that you ingested a horrible amount of rum yesterday."  
  
"Oh, oh right. Yes it was the rum."  
  
"How are you feeling by the way?" he asked. Elizabeth let out a long sigh.  
  
"I feel.Incredible!"  
  
Will saw that she was thinking about last night. His eyes began to well up and with that, he asked her to leave. Elizabeth left, and went back into Jack's room where she told him what happened.  
  
"So it turns out that he didn't hear anything. I was shocked! I'll tell you Jack, you must have padded walls, I mean for him not to hear us.  
  
"See, I told ye love, everything would be ok." Just then Elizabeth grew very queasy. She quickly ran to a bucket beside Jack's desk, and vomited.  
  
"Was it mi breath? Jack asked?  
  
~$~$~$~$~$~$~~$~$~$~$~$~$~~$~$~$~$~$~$~~$~$~$~$~$~$~~$~$~$~$~$~$~~$~  
  
Two Months Later  
  
Elizabeth's sudden spurs of vomiting continued sporadically for the next two months. One day while she laid in Jack's bed reading, she realized something. She realized that she hadn't gotten her period in almost three months. Worried, she consulted Jack.  
  
"Hey Captain" she said into Jack's ear.  
  
"MMM" Jack murmured.  
  
"May I speak to you for a sec?"  
  
"I'm steering the ship love"  
  
"Get Will to take over."  
  
Will who was watching to whole thing, agreed to steer the Black Pearl. He figured if he was going to own the Pearl for a while, he might as well get used to it.  
  
"Oh. Thank you Will" Elizabeth said. "I just need to talk to Jack about.umm when we are docking."  
  
"Right.I mean of course" Will replied.  
  
"Thanks mate." Jack said with a stupid grin on his face. Will gave him the evil eye.  
  
When they were safely in Jack's room, Jack who was walking behind Elizabeth, grabbed her quickly and pressed her against the door.  
  
"So soon love? It's not even lunch time." He proceeded to kiss her with a fiery passion that she had never felt before. Unfortunately she had to break the kiss.  
  
"Jack, I really must talk to you."  
  
"Alright love, let's sit over 'ere." He held her hand and led her over to the bed.  
  
"Jack..umm" Elizabeth wasn't sure how to begin. "I really don't know how to explain this to you." She saw that Jack looked worried so she just spit it out. "I haven't.umm.bled, for lack of a better word, in quite a while."  
  
Jack was puzzled.  
  
"Look 'ere love, I'm a man, and a pirate. I'm a male pirate. So. I haven't the slightest clue what you're talking about."  
  
"Alright, well every now and then, usually every month. Women, such as myself, heh, umm. Well we, uh bleed. We bleed."  
  
"From where?" Jack asked totally clueless.  
  
"From the same place where we urinate."  
  
"OH!" he replied with a grotesque look on his face. "I mean oh."  
  
"Anyway, that hasn't happened to me, and it is very overdue. That added on to the sudden vomiting, Jack, I think I might be sick."  
  
"No you can't be, we'll go back to Port Royal. We'll go to the doctor, you'll see." Just then he was interrupted by Elizabeth's finger.  
  
"Shh" she whispered, and gently kissed him. "Savvy?" she said.  
  
"I'm gonna take care of you Elizabeth."  
  
"I love you Jack." There was silence for a while until Elizabeth spoke up again. "I'm tiered Jack, I think I'll take a nap before dinner."  
  
"Aye love" Jack responded. He stepped out and closed the door, and said softly, "I love you."  
  
Will who was steering the ship responded.  
  
"What did you say?"  
  
"Nothing. Turn this ship around; we must go back to Port Royal immediately!"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because.because of Elizabeth, she's sick."  
  
"What do you care? You aren't anything but a pirate!"  
  
"Look 'ere William!" Jack snapped. "I'm sorry she doesn't love you anymore, she didn't choose you, she chose me, and I.I love her!"  
  
"What?" Will asked stunned  
  
"That's right, I love her, and she loves me. I've never felt this way about anybody in mi entire life. So if I were you, I would step aside so that I can turn this ship around and get her to a doctor!" Will stepped aside and was rarely see the rest of the way back to Port Royal.  
  
A/N~ Hey all, I hope that you enjoyed this chapter. please review and tell me what you think. 


	6. Chapter Six, Back In Port Royal

*Disclaimer~ I do not own "Pirates of the Caribbean" of any of its characters. I did however make the character of the Doctor up. In chapter Five, I said that also. I realize that the Dr. was not in chapter five, as you all know for that chapter, that it was pretty confusing, not the chapter, but just posting it and everything, so I was pretty disorganized when I wrote that chapter, BUT I hope that this next chapter was worth the wait. I am sorry for the wait but..well you know? Just read the authors note..lol. Thank you again Mich!  
  
~$~$~$~$~$~$~~$~$~$~$~$~$~~$~$~$~$~$~$~~$~$~$~$~$~$~~$~$~$~$~$~$~~$~  
  
Chapter Six~ Back In Port Royal  
  
The Black Pearl docked in Port Royal two weeks later. As Elizabeth was packing her things, Jack went to have a word with Will.  
  
"Look 'ere Will, you remember our deal right?"  
  
"Aye"  
  
"The Black Pearl is yours.temporarily of course, until I am ready to make way again. She is yours until you 'ear from me again." Jack thought for a second.  
  
"I'm gonna take Elizabeth to that there doctor, and then once they see that nothing is wrong with her, we will go on our merry way. So when you see us walking, you just make like nothing is out of the ordinary, and you let her go."  
  
Will who was holding back tears, AGAIN! Simply replied,  
  
"Aye"  
  
Elizabeth came out with her bags, which Jack immediately offered to hold for her. She agreed and said,  
  
"Hunn." She stopped herself. "Jack.I will meet you at the doctor."  
  
"Aye" and with that Jack left Will and Elizabeth to themselves. This was the first time they had been alone since she was deserted on the island with Jack.  
  
"Hey Will."  
  
"Hey"  
  
Elizabeth started to cry, knowing that she had to lie once again, to a man that she thought she would spend the rest of her life with.  
  
"I, umm," she began "I, I'm going to the doctor with Jack, just a check up. We'll be back in a little while." She started to cry even harder. She kissed him on the cheek, and went to catch up with Jack.  
  
Will knew that, that would be the last time he laid eyes on Elizabeth for quite some time. He watched Elizabeth walk into the distance until she wasn't visible. He threw away thoughts of pain, anger, and envy. The sea was his home now, and he had to focus on that.  
  
~$~$~$~$~$~$~~$~$~$~$~$~$~~$~$~$~$~$~$~~$~$~$~$~$~$~~$~$~$~$~$~$~~$~  
  
One Hour Later  
  
"Congratulations" Dr. GrobanSam announced. "Well Mr. and Mrs. Uhh"  
  
"Sparrow" Elizabeth told him  
  
"Ahh, ok, Mr. and Mrs. Sparrow, in about nine months or so, you two are going to be hearing the names mommy and daddy throughout your hallway."  
  
Elizabeth wasn't sure what to say, Jack just cheered with Joy.  
  
"Wait, so I'm, I'm bearing a child?"  
  
"Aye" Jack replied proudly.  
  
"Oh my God, I, I, I,"  
  
"I'll just leave you two alone, I'm sure you have a lot to discuss" with that Dr. GrobanSam left them.  
  
"Oh my God!" Elizabeth shouted. Tears began running down her cheeks, pouring from her eyes. "Wait, what are we going to do? I'm carrying a child, YOUR child!"  
  
Jack had to admit that he was offended by that last comment, but he understood her worry.  
  
"Love, calm down, everything will be alight, I promise ye that."  
  
"No it won't Jack! What are we going to do? Where are we going to live? Oh! And what are we going to tell Will and my father? OH GOD! And you're going to leave me, leave alone with your child, YOU BASTARD!"  
  
"Bloody 'ell Elizabeth! Calm down hun" Jack was astonished that she would even say anything like that. "First of all, I'm not leaving you, ever! Don't you see? We're gonna be a 'lil family now, and I can't wait. Second of all, we are going to live in a 'lil cottage.North of Port Royal there's a hill, and on that hill is a cottage. I'm gonna get it for us. For you, me, and the baby, and that's where we'll live."  
  
Elizabeth could tell Jack was a little nervous by the way he was talking.  
  
"Ok.ok" Elizabeth breathed "Alright, well if we are to live in this cottage you speak of, then what about your ship? What about the Black Pearl? What about freedom?"  
  
"I'll give the Pearl for a while, and as for freedom, don't ye see love? We made our child when we were free. As long as I'm with you and our child, I will always be free. We, we will always be free."  
  
By this time Elizabeth was much more clam than before.  
  
"How are we supposed to tell Will? And my father?"  
  
"I'll talk to Will, and as for your father. Umm, we'll write him a letter, after we are settled in; we'll let him know where we are. Then when you have the baby, we'll go and visit him.and Will!"  
  
"Will?" she asked confused.  
  
"Aye, Will. We'll wait until he comes back, that way we can visit your father and Will at the same time."  
  
Elizabeth thought for a moment. She realized that it was actually a very good plan.  
  
"Savvy?" Jack asked worried.  
  
"Aye!" Elizabeth said excitingly. "Jack, we're going to have a baby! We're going to be a family!"  
  
"Aye"  
  
"I love you Jack, I know that I've told you that many times before, but I really, really do. I don't think I could have been nearly this happy if I was with Will."  
  
Jack smiled and said,  
  
"I don't think I would be this happy if you were with Will either." Jack kissed her. His kiss was filled with love and devotion, just as it did that night on the island. Elizabeth felt secure and happy for the first time in a while.  
  
~$~$~$~$~$~$~~$~$~$~$~$~$~~$~$~$~$~$~$~~$~$~$~$~$~$~~$~$~$~$~$~$~~$~  
  
Four Months Later  
  
Jack and Elizabeth were now very comfortable in their cottage. Elizabeth had only five more months to go, and she had the pudgy belly to prove it. They were both extremely happy living out their simple life together.  
  
While Elizabeth rested at home, Jack spent his day at the dock. There he made money by docking ships of sailors, captains, and fellow pirates such as himself. Every morning Jack would wake up, walk down to the docks and hold a clipboard. On the clipboard he wrote every persons name that came in and collected three shillings. He was only supposed to collect one, but after all.he was a pirate! And a pirate with a baby on the way, if that was any constellation.  
  
When Jack first accepted the job, he was given a special uniform to wear everyday. Jack spit on it and replied,  
  
"Look 'ere, I really hope that you.fine gentlemen.don't expect me the wear fancy rubbish like that?"  
  
"Actually.." The man that went to answer his question was interrupted by the sly pirate.  
  
"Hush, hush lad. Now listen, I know more about the sea, and docks, and ships more than any other well bred men 'ere. I'm Captain Jack Sparrow.Savvy?"  
  
The men, now trembling with fear knew who Captain Jack Sparrow, they didn't understand why he wanted this job in the first place, but they didn't question. After all they figured Jack was right, so they hired him right then and there.  
  
Jack loved his job, even though it wasn't quite life on the sea, he had never been happier, and enjoyed life on land just as much.  
  
Jack arrived home that night as usual and suggested to Elizabeth that they write her father the letter. She agreed and they wrote and sent this letter:  
  
Dearest Father, I know that you must be worried about me, but I'm writing this letter to inform you that I am fine. I am happy and healthy. I am with Jack if you can believe. I am residing with the one and only Captain Jack Sparrow. Now there is no need to fret. I love him, He loves me, and we are building a life up here. We live in a little cottage just north of Port Royal. Its lovely here father, I think that you would fancy it very much. Will is actually Captain of the Black Pearl for a while. He doesn't know about Jack and I, Jack gave him some excuse for Will to take the Pearl. Once we hear word from Will, that he is coming back, we shall visit you, the both of you. That won't be for a while I'm sad to announce.  
Hope to see you soon.All our love,  
Mr. and Mrs. Sparrow P.S. Jack and I have a surprise for you when we visit. They sent the letter and didn't think twice about it. They knew they were doing the right thing.  
  
The months passed like the seasons and before Jack knew it, Elizabeth was in her last month. Excitement filled them both; Jack took off work for that past month to be with Elizabeth, because she could give birth at any moment.  
  
One afternoon Elizabeth stood up to fetch herself a blanket, when all of a sudden Jack heard a shriek from the other room. When he walked in, there was water everywhere.  
  
"WHAT THE FU..."  
  
"Jack.relax! Its ok.don't worry, it's time!"  
  
"Time for...? OH! Time.ok..ok..Don't panic"  
  
"Jack you're the one who is panicking ..just take me to Dr. GrobanSam right away! Savvy?"  
  
"Aye."  
  
On the way there Elizabeth was begging to feel strong, sharp pains.  
  
"OOOOH" she moaned.and this time not in a good way.  
  
"Jack we need to hurry"  
  
"We will be there in no time love."  
  
When they reached Dr. GrobanSam's office they immediately put Elizabeth into the labor room.  
  
After a VERY painful eighteen hour birth, Jack and Elizabeth heard the welcoming cry, of their very first child.  
  
A/N~ I very much hope that you all enjoyed this chapter.THANK YOU SO MUCH to all of those who have reviewed. I appreciate it.keep it up! Just to get things clear for those of you who might be confuses.'cause I know of some people..*wink wink* Jack on land..Will at sea. Jack in cottage.Will in ship. Lol.just thought I'd break it down in kindergarten terms.he he he.Mich! 


	7. Chapter Seven, Unveiled

*Disclaimer * ~ I do not own "Pirates of the Caribbean" or any of its characters, I did In fact Make Up the character of Freedom, The Dr. also I do not own "Yo Ho Yo Ho A Pirates Life For Me."  
  
~$~$~$~$~$~$~~$~$~$~$~$~$~~$~$~$~$~$~$~~$~$~$~$~$~$~~$~$~$~$~$~$~~$~  
  
*Chapter Seven~ Unveiled*  
  
"It's a girl!" Dr. Grobansam announced. "Do we have a name?"  
  
Jack looked into Elizabeth's eyes as to say it was up to her. She thought for a moment.  
  
"Freedom" she said "Her name is Freedom"  
  
"Happy Birthday Freedom! The Doctor said.  
  
"Freedom huh?" Jack asked "Well, that most certainly is appropriate"  
  
"Aye" Elizabeth responded.  
  
~$~$~$~$~$~$~~$~$~$~$~$~$~~$~$~$~$~$~$~~$~$~$~$~$~$~~$~$~$~$~$~$~~$~  
  
*Two Hours Later*  
  
Elizabeth awoke to the sound of footsteps walking towards her bed. When she sat up, she saw Jack cradling Freedom in his arms.  
  
"My god she's beautiful, just like her mum"  
  
"Let me hold her Jack."  
  
"Of course love" Jack gently placed Freedom into her mother's arms.  
  
Elizabeth moved aside so that Jack could sit besides her.  
  
"It's amazing, isn't Jack?" Elizabeth asked  
  
"What is love?"  
  
"That just a few hours ago, she was still inside of me."  
  
"It is.you know what else is amazing?"  
  
"What's that?"  
  
"That I haven't been inside of you in almost a year" Jack chuckled.  
  
"Jack! You know there were times that I wanted to, but.I don't know, I was scared I guess."  
  
"Of?" Jack questioned  
  
"I suggest that if you ever want to make love again, you change the subject"  
  
"Aye, Aye I know love" he left out a deep sigh. "God I am so proud of you Elizabeth, there are no words to describe" Jack pushed away some of her hair, that was in her face, and softly kissed her forehead. Just then Elizabeth started to cry.  
  
"What's the matter love?" Jack asked concerned.  
  
"Nothing" she answered weepingly "It's just that when I look into her eyes, I can see you, I see both of us. We're a family now.it's like a dream come true."  
  
"Aye" Jack responded "Aye it is" After a few moments of looking into Freedoms eyes Elizabeth spoke up.  
  
"Jack!" she started "Did they already write Freedom's birth certificate up?"  
  
"No, love why?"  
  
"Because I just thought of the perfect middle name for Freedom"  
  
"And what's that?" Jack asked excited  
  
"Cari-Ann"  
  
"Freedom Cari-Ann Sparrow..I love it!" he announced "I'll go inform the nurses" Moments later Jack returned and sat next to Elizabeth as before. They just sat there for a while, just looking at the child they had made together in awe. Out of the blue Elizabeth started to sing "A Pirates Life for Me." Suddenly a song meant to be about the vicious doings of pirates, was now a sweet lullaby which put Freedom fast asleep. As she was sweetly singing to Freedom, Jack decided to join in  
  
"We pillage, we plunder, we rifle and loot.  
  
Drink up me 'earties, Yo Ho!  
  
We kidnap and ravage and don't give a hoot.  
  
Drink up me 'earties, Yo Ho!  
  
Yo Ho, Yo Ho! A pirate's life for me.  
  
We extort, we pilfer, we filch and sack.  
  
Drink up me 'earties, Yo Ho!  
  
Maraud and embezzle and even hijack.  
  
Drink up me 'earties, Yo Ho!  
  
Yo Ho, Yo Ho! A pirate's life for me.  
  
Yo Ho, Yo Ho! A pirate's life for me.  
  
We kindle and char, inflame and ignite.  
  
Drink up me 'earties, Yo Ho!  
  
We burn up the city, we're really a fright.  
  
Drink up me 'earties, Yo Ho!  
  
We're rascals, scoundrels, villans and knaves.  
  
Drink up me 'earties, Yo Ho!  
  
We're devils and black sheep, really bad eggs!  
  
Drink up me 'earties, Yo Ho!  
  
Yo Ho, Yo Ho! A pirate's life for me.  
  
We're beggars and blighters and ne'er-do-well cads.  
  
Drink up me 'earties, Yo Ho!"  
  
Elizabeth paused, leaned down to where Freedom's tiny ear was, and whispered,  
  
"Aye! But we're loved by our mommies and dads."  
  
~$~$~$~$~$~$~~$~$~$~$~$~$~~$~$~$~$~$~$~~$~$~$~$~$~$~~$~$~$~$~$~$~~$~  
  
*Three Years Later*  
  
On July ninth Elizabeth and Jack celebrated Freedoms third birthday, in the same lil cottage that they started out with, almost four years ago. They were amazed at how time had managed to pass them by so quickly. They had witnessed first steps, first words, sickness, and a million boo-boos, and it had only been three years. There was still much more to come, but they were enjoying the ride.  
  
That morning Jack woke up, happy that it was his daughter's birthday. While Elizabeth was still sleeping, he crept into Freedoms bedroom. Jack had done the same routine every year, but while Freedom still had her youth, she enjoyed it more each year. When he got closer to her bedroom, he softy started to sing "A Pirates Life for Me," and by the time he reached "Aye! But we're loved by our mommies and dads!" he was at her bedside whispering that in her ear, just like her mother had done the day she was born. Freedom immediately awoke at the sound of her father's voice.  
  
"Daddy!" she yelled.  
  
"Good morning Birthday Girl" Jack said "Ye want ye presents?"  
  
"Aye!" She said. When she used pirate terms like that, Jack couldn't help but be proud.  
  
"Ok, Ok, but the presents are in Mommy's room, so we have to go wake her up!"  
  
"Ok!" Freedom lifted her arms over her head, and Jack picked her up.  
  
When they reached Elizabeth she was leaning up in her bed with a present in her hand. Jack put Freedom down on the bed and kissed Elizabeth on the cheek.  
  
"Morning Love"  
  
Elizabeth still loved when he called her that. "Morning Captain" She replied.  
  
"Mommy! Daddy! Can I have me presents?"  
  
"What do we say?" Elizabeth said.  
  
"Now!" Freedom shouted  
  
"He he he" Jack chuckled, blushing. "I don't know where she got that."  
  
"MmmHmm.I bet you don't" Elizabeth replied sarcastically  
  
"Now what else do we say? Jack paused. "If now doesn't work I mean."  
  
"Jack!"  
  
"I'm sorry.now seriously, what do you say?"  
  
"Pweeeese" Freedom said sweetly  
  
"Now that's better...Ok well this is from me sweetie" Elizabeth told Freedom.  
  
She ripped up the paper and opened a box, and inside she found a beautiful red dress with yellow polka-dots, and a fancy bow in the back.  
  
"Now I know that you don't like to wear dresses, but it's for a special occasion."  
  
"What's so special" she asked with wonder.  
  
"I'll tell you later. For now open Daddy's present"  
  
Jack handed her a slightly smaller box, but it was still wrapped. When Freedom opened it, she screamed with delight.  
  
"Oh Daddy I love it!"  
  
Inside the paper was a red bandana, just like the one Jack wears.  
  
"Daddy! Now I'll look like you!"  
  
"Aye" Jack responded  
  
"How did you know that I wanted one?"  
  
"Well that was easy love, you always admired mine"  
  
"I love you Daddy!"  
  
"Not as much as I love you"  
  
In the midst of the giggling Elizabeth interrupted and told Jack that she needed to speak to him.  
  
"Listen 'ere pirate" he was referring to Freedom. "Go in ye room and find the perfect outfit for that bandana Savvy?"  
  
"Aye!" she screamed. She ran into her room scurrying through her closet and bureau to find the perfect birthday outfit.  
  
"Jack, do you know why I bought her that dress?"  
  
"No, Love I don't"  
  
"I bought it.so that she could wear it to my father's house."  
  
Jack, who was extremely confused asked, "What do you mean?"  
  
"I mean, I think its time to visit father."  
  
"But Elizabeth, our plan was to."  
  
Elizabeth interrupted. "I know what our plan was, but Jack, Will has been gone for almost four years, and I haven't seen my father is almost as long. I miss Will, I do, but we can't wait for him forever. Besides don't you think that it's odd to him that you just gave him your ship?" What did you tell him anyway? He doesn't know about us, does he?" "Relax love, of course he doesn't know about us, that's why we were all going back to your fathers house remember, so we could tell Will EVERYTHING that was going on, and to introduce Freedom to her grandpa."  
  
"You haven't answered my question"  
  
"What do you mean, yes I have."  
  
"No you haven't, I asked what you told Will to convince him to just take your ship without even becoming suspicious about us?"  
  
"Oh that question" Jack answered. He had to think of something quick. "I ah..." No words came out. "I told him that I wanted him to spread his wings a little.ye know get the feel of being a captain for a little while, and told him that I wanted him, when he decides to return and give me back my ship" Jack chuckled at that comment. "Ahem" he cleared his throat. "Anyway when he decides when he wants to come back, to write us a letter, and we'll come and see him."  
  
"What do you mean write us?" Elizabeth asked.  
  
"I mean to write you at your fathers, and I just told him to write me 'ere. I knew I was going to buy it. He was so excited that he just took off."  
  
"Oh...well that's a relief" she sighed.  
  
"Are you ok now Love?"  
  
"No.Jack, like I said before I think that its time we go visit my father!"  
  
"Ok, look 'ere love, lets just give Will until Freedoms fourth birthday, and if he hasn't showed up by then.I promise you that we'll go."  
  
Knowing that Jack was always a man of his word, she agreed, and the two of them got dressed and went to see what Freedom was up to in her bedroom. When they entered, there were clothes everywhere, but despite that, Freedom came to the door and shouted.  
  
"Ready!" She was wearing rolled up brown trousers, a white shirt and of course the red bandana Jack had given her. She really did look just like her father.  
  
Jack could see that Elizabeth was horrified by the mess she made, and he didn't want her to get into trouble on her birthday, so he took over.  
  
"Oh my lil pirate, what 'ave you done? You know before we go out we're gonna 'ave to swab the deck."  
  
Once again she said 'Aye' and the two of them cleaned her room.  
  
Elizabeth, when watching them, still couldn't believe how much of Jack was in Freedom.  
  
"Alright love, minor pit stop, but now we're ready." Jack said to Elizabeth as he kissed her on the cheek.  
  
Freedom tried to do the same thing, but all that came out was a bunch of slurred words. She also couldn't reach up to kiss her mom, so she raised her arms above her head, and Elizabeth picked her up. She then kissed her. Elizabeth carried her outside until they reached the end drive.  
  
"Freedom, go see daddy, mommy wants to check the letters first." She put her down and Freedom ran to Jack. A few moments later Elizabeth screamed.  
  
"Jack! There's a letter here from Will!"  
  
A/N~ I am So sorry that I haven't updated in over a month. This month was very stressful for me. My best friend was in the hospital so that I had to focus my time in going to see her and making sure that she was ok. Thank god that she is home now, and she will be fully recovered in no time. Plus School is a bitch and I had to keep up with my work. I myself was out of school for a few days, and I just did not have the energy to get on the computer and type everything up. Also added on to everything I had to get ready for Halloween, it's always a big holiday between me and my friends, and this year my costume was extreme. I would like to thank a viewer named Cari-Ann, who enjoyed my story so much that she asked If she could please have Jack and Elizabeth's baby named after her. Unfortunatly I could not name her first name after you Cari-Ann because I had always had the name Freedom in mind. Although I do think that Cari-Ann as a middle name Is very beautiful, and I am sure everyone who reads this will think the same. I hope that this is just as special for you. Again I hope everyone enjoys this chapter, and hopefully it was worth the wait, if not then I am truly sorry. I promise that It will never take this long for me to update again and I GREATLY APPRECIATE all you the readers who were so patient. Please review I need feedback, PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW. Much love~Casey P.S. Thank You Again Mich!!!! Mwah! 


	8. Chapter Eight, The Letter

Disclaimer I do not own "Pirates of the Caribbean" or any of its characters. The Character of Freedom, is one that I made up.

-$-$-$-$-$-$-$-$-$-$-$-$-$-$-$-$-$-$-$-$-$-$-$-$-$-$-$-$-$-$-$-

Chapter Eight- The Letter

Jack rushed up to where Elizabeth was standing with the letter from Will in her hand.

"Well, open it" Jack insisted

"No, I can't. You open it" Elizabeth replied

"You open it" he said

"No you!" she said. Just then Freedom intervened

"SOMEONE OPEN IT!!!!" She screamed. Jack and Elizabeth both laughed, realizing how silly they were acting.

They all went back inside the cottage once again. Jack gently placed Freedom on the floor and said. "Alright lil Captain, Mommy and I need to discuss something very important. So why don't you go in your room and play with your toys. Then when we are finished, we will all go out and celebrate yer birthday. Savvy?"

Freedom just smiled a great big smile and began running to her room, but then she stopped short.

"Mommy, Daddy, who is Will?" her eyes were full of curiosity. Both of them were somewhat stunned at the question. Elizabeth thought for a second, and then simply replied.

"He is an old friend of Daddy's and mine" Freedom seemed to be pleased with that answer and then scurried into her room.

"Freedom, don't make a make a mess again!" Elizabeth shouted

They both sat down at their supper table and for a while just glanced that the un-opened envelope from Will.

"Jack, please open it, I am too nervous to do it."

"Sure love, but why are you nervous?"

"I don't know, for some reason, I have always had this overwhelming fear that Will knows something. Like, I still have trouble imagining Will not hearing us the first time we made love. Or the fact that he never came up to me, and said 'Why don't you sleep with me tonight?' or 'How come Jack is going to the Dr's with you, and not I'. I don't know Jack; it just doesn't seem to add up. You've never wondered these things?"

"No, I just figured we got lucky"

Elizabeth sighed for a moment and then said. "Yah I guess your right. You always know how to make me feel better Jack. I love you. Thank you."

"I love you too hun." Jack replied. "What are you thanking me fer?"

"For always being here for me and never making me doubt you" Just then she leaned in and kissed him with a fire that had not been rekindled for a while.

"Captain…" She started. She always called him that after they made love. "What do you say, that when we go visit my dad, we leave a day early, drop Freedom off with him so that she can get to know her grandpa a little….and then you and I come back here for some long awaited alone time?"

"Oh god Elizabeth…Now is the time where I wish we didn't have a child."

Elizabeth chuckled and started to stroke Jack's knee. "Why is that Captain?"

Jack moaned slightly and gasped for words. "Ooo Mrs. Sparrow, please don't call me that right now, you know how it effects me. The reason why I wish we didn't have a child right now is because if we didn't, I would take you right here on this table, and make you feel things you didn't know existed." They both began to feel hot, and once their attention was focused back on the mystery letter from Will, which was still un-opened, they decided to open it outside.

"You think that Freedom will be okay inside by herself?"

"Aye. We will just be outside the door, if anything happens, we'll hear it. Don't worry love."

With that Elizabeth gave Jack another gentle kiss. "So what do you say Jack? One day, all to ourselves"

"Liz, we haven't been 'together' since….ummm" Jack thought harder. "Oh my god! We haven't been 'together' since before Freedom was born. Wow, I guess I have been so caught up with you and Freedom, I never realized how horny I really was…until now. "

Elizabeth laughed and replied "I'll take that as a yes" Both of them chuckled and kissed once more.

"We really must open this letter now love" Jack insisted.

He tore the envelope and unfolded the neatly packaged letter enclosed, and read aloud.

'Dear Jack,

I have not spoken to you in quite a while. Following your instructions, I am ready to return 'The Pearl' back to its rightful owner. I greatly appreciate your confidence in me to lend me your ship, along with the wonderful crew who has taught me many things. I very much enjoyed being the captain of the vessel for…three years now. WOW! it has been a long time Jack. Well anyway, I am writing to inform you that I will be arriving in Port Royal exactly two weeks from when I send this to you. (July 2)

I have sent this exact letter to Elizabeth, so I look forward to seeing the two people I love the most in the same room, once again. I am sure you are just as excited to see her again as I am. Anyway, I will be arriving at the Swan residence on July 16th at exactly two in the afternoon.

I look forward to seeing you, I am sure we have A LOT of catching up to do. _Savvy?'_

'All my Love,

Captain William Turner'

After Jack finished reading the letter he just stood there with it in his hand, day dreaming. He could see Will on the ship, writing the letter in agony. Having to practically swallow his words. Knowing that he knew that Elizabeth was there with him at that moment. He could see him crying over every line of lies that he wrote. ……OH WELL! He always knew that he was a pussy anyway.

In the middle of that thought, Elizabeth interrupted. "Jack...Jack are you alright?"

"What? Oh yah, I am fine love, I was just thinking, that gives us 1 week until he arrives. So I guess we will leave the morning of the 15th?" Elizabeth smiled, and could not wait for the week to pass them by.

When they returned inside the cottage, they explained to Freedom what would take place on the 15th and 16th. They said that Mommy and Daddy would be visiting a long time friend of theirs, Will, and that a day before he was to arrive they would drop her off to spend time with her grandpa. When Freedom asked them why they were going to leave her there for a whole day alone, they said that they needed some time to window shop. Something that a little girl _pirate_ would not enjoy. Calling Freedom a pirate always made her feel special; it made her feel just like her daddy.

After that was said and done, they all set into town to celebrate their daughters third birthday.

Like a family.

A/N Hey all, long time no see. Once again I am sorry for the long awaited update, but I have given my reasons for it in the apology, which I have since deleted to balance the chapters. Well anyway I know it's not my best writing but hopefully it was worth the wait. I have already begun writing the tenth chapter. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! Thanks Again Mich! MWAH!

"Ta"


End file.
